I miss you
by SaraSoul
Summary: Max was killed on her and Fangs wedding day, leaving behind the flock. Now a year later Fang has the chance to save Max, but will she ever be the same? (Please note there is a much better updated version called "Goodbye my Angel" coming out soon.)
1. Wedding blise and Dreaded death

_Tears stung Max's eyes she twirled her engagement ring on her finger. So what if it was imitation diamonds and stainless steal instead of silver. He gave it to her. She looked up as the veil was put over her face. _

"_You ready Max." asked Jeb and he hooked his arm in hers and the oak double doors opened. She took the first slow step to the rest of her life with Fang. She looked up at the flock and her mother and sister standing in the front and then she looked at Fang. She glanced around at the hundreds of Flock supporters here with cameras and smiles to witness the wedding on the decade. Max and Fangs wedding, the Ride wedding… _

_When they finally reached the isle Jeb kissed her forehead and whispered "You and the flock did great. I never would have believed that I would be giving away my little girl at her wedding.." Tears spilled down his face as he watched Max walk up and give her bouquet to Nudge to hold and she took Fangs hands. _

_The priest started it all and then he got to the vows. Max and Fang had decided to write their own vows. _

"_Max, you're my princess, my heart, my light at the end of the tunnel. Without you I would be dead. Without you I would be without love. I am glad to be your husband, your partner and your best friend for now and always." By the time he finished Fang was crying. Mr. Emotionless was crying and squeezing Max's hands. _

"_Fang, you helped me through everything. You were the one that held my hand and heart through school and the battles. You were their for me when we were fighting. You were their when the flyboys shot me and when I nearly died. Without you I wouldn't have been able to get through it all. I love you my soul mate." Tears came out of everyone's eyes. _

_The priest cleared his throat. "Do you Fang, Take Max as your lawful wedded wife. Forever to hold. Through sickness and in health. For better or worse till death do you part?"_

_Fang smiles and looked at Max like she was the only one in the world. "I do."_

_. "Do you Max, Take Fang as your lawful wedded husband. Forever to hold. Through sickness and in health. For better or worse till death do you part?"_

_She looked at Fang tears spilling out of her eyes, "I do….." Fang pulled her close, dipped her and kissed her softly and passionately. _

"_I love you Max." He lifted her up twirled her then set her down. They turned toward the doors smiling. "You ready?" he asked._

_BANG!!!! A gun shot rung around the hall then their was the director standing there with a gun in his hand. Everything went in slow motion and Max's body crumpled to the floor un moving. Fangs eyes went wide he sank down beside her. "Max wake up..." he whispered as his mother-in-law ran up and checked for a pluse… _

_Sobs rocked his body and blood formed on the ground under her turning her white dress crimson with blood. _

_She lifted a bloodie hand toward his face. He grabs it and holds it to him… Everyone fades out and its just them again. He grabs her and pulls her close. "I love you." She whispers before going limp in his arms. "MAX DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" Fang screams tears pouring from him eyes as they pry her cold lifeless body out of his arms. _


	2. Fangs life

I bolted up, that nightmare played on in my head ever since the day it took place. I looked over at the clock 1:00 am. '_God damnit. I can't even get 5 hours of sleep without thinking of her._' I got out of our bed. _No wait not our bed, my bed_. I walked over the dresser and pulled out a black hoddie it was old and worn and dirty and more brown and red then anything else. I held it to me crying. (Its Max's old hoddie.) I walked back to my bed and curled up with the hoddie and pretending it was Max. "Max." I whispered softly. Suddenly I saw her. She was flying out side of the window. I ran to it holding the hoddie. She looked like an angel she was glittering and glowing. "Fang." She whispered. "Max." I screamed. "Forget me…" She whispered. "I cant." I sobbed. "Then find me." "How?" I pleaded. "Follow our heart."

I few hours later I sat on the bathroom floor. I had dug out her diary and her wedding ring. (I never took mine off.) I opened it up and started reading. The first part was all about school.

~Flashback~

"_Maxie…" I ran after a small bleach blond version of my angel. We were all 5 and playing tag with eachother. Iggy ran up his eyes sparkling and tagged her right in front of me. She turned toward me and started running. "ekk." She cried as she triped over a rock. I ran out and held me arms out and held her close as she fell into me. She burst out in tears and I held her close. "Don't cry." I whisper. _

~Fang~

A lock of black hair fell out of a page. I quickly turned to it. And started reading the passages of the diary, my angels deepest thoughts and feelings.

6-10-09

Today I realized I want to spend the rest of my life with Fang. I am seeing him as I have never seen him before. His eyes, his smile, his face, his hands. Everything about him makes my life worth living. 

10-12-10

Fang asked me out. I am so happy. Omg the date is in 3 hours. I have to go get ready.

10-12-11

It was our one year anniversary and Fang asked me to marry him. So of course I said yes. Got To Go will right more later but for now me and the flock are moving into this perfect 4 bedroom house. Me and Fang are sharing a room. So are Angle and Nudge. And finally Gazzy and Iggy. So perfect oh and the extra room is for me and Fang if we want to have a baby one day.

Tears stung my eyes as I read the last part. I always wanted a baby. And now me and Max will never got a chance. But I continued reading intill I got to this page.

6-11-12

The wind blows softly through his hair.

Birds chirp and soar high with us.

I look at his soft face.

We reach our mountain where our heart is hidden.

It suddenly made sence, the mountain with the cave. That's where I preposed, in the heart of the cave. Maybe she left something for me there. I grabed a bag and stuffed it full of food and water and some of her stuff. I qickly scribbled a note to the flock,

Dear Flock,

I am off to find Max. I am going to our cave first. I will return. Intill I do Iggy and Nudge are in charge. Don't do anything Max wouldn't approve of. Hopefully the next time you see me it's me returning with Max. My life has been meaningless without her and I know she wouldn't like that but it's true. Don't look for me please. Just know this no matter how hard I was on you I love each of you.

Love,

Fang

I quietly left. I ran and lept up into the air and spread my wings. I felt a gush of wind. And a few drops of rain but nothing would stop me form getting to that cave. And getting my wife back.

So what if the wind was giving my forst bite and if I couldn't fly as fast any more and I haven't been their since Max's death. I was deturmanded to get her back. Even if it ment my own life. I hugged her hoddie closer to me as the wind started to pick up. It gave me that burst I needed as I breathed in her sweet scent. I spead up becoming faster then I ever had been befor a was at the mountain within 3 hours. I flew down to the middle and then I saw the cave. In the middle of it was a box and letter. I was scared to open them. My body shock as my hands moved over them. It took me about 10 min to finally stop shaking. I gently open up the letter and start reading it.

Dear Fang,

In case of my death I have made Jeb do things he didn't want to. He has a clone. Not like Max 2. But me. And yes I mean me me not some silly little clone. Its me incase an incident would have happened. Go to him and tell him this "I have the key to awaken Max." He will re awaken me and we will re start our life. But there is a twist. The box has the map and a piece of my DNA that will re awaken me. 

But inless you get it there within 38 hours I will be lost…Forever

Love Max


	3. The Trip

'_Ok so I only get one shot at saving her. But no pressure.' _Fang told himself before gently opening the box. It contained a locket and some of her hair. He lifted up the locket. _Where's the map. Maybe it's the locket. _He put it around his neck and opened it. A globe popped up. He studied it and relied that there were 7 blinking dots. Each one a different color. He figured out the dots that were tougher was the flock. The black dot was him and the white one must be Jeb. _Okay so this isn't to hard Jeb is only about a 10 hour flight away. _He yawned softly. _No I cant be tired I have to get Max back. _I kept flying.

10 hours later it started snowing. _What the fuck why did Jeb have to live in_ _Canada_. I still have 20 hours to go but I aint stopping. Instead I tie Max's hoddie around my neck like a scarf. Smelling her scent on the hoddie made the cold melt away and me even more determined then before. As if that was possible. I did a drop down to where it was warmer and took a quick turn around a mountain. I had to slightly close my wings but as so as I finished the turn I opened them back up.

By hours 15 of flying my wings started to freeze over. No really the tips were icicles. I shivered and hugged the box with the lock of hair tighter. _15 fucking more hours to go. If it wasn't for Max I wouldn't even be our here. What so special about her that I am freezing my ass off. _I quickly shook off all the bad thoughts. _NO don't think that. You love Max. _I told myself that and kept flying. Tears were starting to form in my eyes with the thought I had almost gave up and even more I called her unspecialized. That so wasn't true. I opened the locket and cheeked the map. Yep almost there.

I finally got to Jebs. My wings were half frozen and I couldn't feel my fingers but other then that everything was great. I walked up to the door and knocked twice. Jeb answered the door. "Fang…….."


	4. The End

I explained why I was there to Jeb and gave him the box. We sat in his kitchen. "Fang I am not sure I can help." He said to me. "PLEASE!!!! You have to try please." I looked at the ground sobbing yet again. "Fang. I will try. Just don't get your hopes up."

Jeb went to a back room and didn't come out for 8 hours. "Well." I asked trying but not succeeding to keep my hopes down. "Fang," He said a hint of sadness in his eyes. "No…." I backed away from him and the cold metal door. I couldn't be losing my love again. "I am sorry." Jeb whispered. I feel onto my knees and hugged myself the tears came down so fast and hard I couldn't believe it. "Let me see the clone." I demanded. Without thinking and walked over to the door and yanked it so hard I almost pulled it off. I walked over to the metal bed and leaned beside the Max clone. "Max." I whispered and traced her lips with my fingers. I felt a warm breath from them. "JEB! COME HERE!" I yelled out to him. He came running into the room. "WHAT IS IT!" he yelled in my ear. "She is breathing." I said hope shining in my eyes brighter then the sun its self. "Fang…" came a soft whisper from her pale pink lips. "Max." I stroked her hair before she feel back to sleep. I have my Max back and I am never leaving her side again.

I slept in the room on the table beside her. For once I got a good nights sleep. She even smells like my old Max. But I keep telling myself she isn't my Max she is this new Max. _What if she doesn't love me? What if she doesn't want our life? What if she doesn't remember me? _I thought all the next morning as I stared at her new body. After about 2 weeks without her waking up it occurred to me I was too late. Max is never coming back. And I gave up hope.

10-25-14

3:02am I slit my wrist and kissed Max's picture.

3:38am I died.

9:15am the flock found my body.

My funeral was 2 days later I was buried next too Max.


	5. Update

So I guess after all the years I have been gone, I owe you all an explanation.

When I started writing I was younger, much younger like 14 or 15. I had fallen in love with a boy a few years older. He was my muse, he is the one I reference as my dobe and my soulmate.

Well not to get to personal with the details but he left me and as you can tell my writing fell apart when he did.

We stayed in touch and in love, now all these years later I am about to turn 19 and him 22 so I have come back to my writing.

I am going to start new stories, finish old stories, and fix 'I miss you' by totally re doing everything (on a new story of course) but the first chapter.

Ohh and I am always open to reading new things or watching new anime if you ever wanna suggest some to me just pm me. ^.^

Please feel free to read some of my fictionpress stories and poems too, same username.


End file.
